


Yeah, Hurt my Girlfriend and I’ll Kill You

by kmcgrath_99



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Protective Girlfriends, USWNT, We love a good rivalry, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcgrath_99/pseuds/kmcgrath_99
Summary: Inspired by fouls and responses from multiple different games over the last 5 or so years.This idea has been sat waiting to be written for a good while.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara
Kudos: 47





	Yeah, Hurt my Girlfriend and I’ll Kill You

USA vs. Canada. It’s always a slightly more...physical game. But the team was ready, we’d been training hard for this one, and with another CONCACAF trophy on the line we weren’t going down without a fight. 

The vibe in the locker room wasn’t too different from normal, just more amplified. It always is with Canada. They’re a tough opponent and it’s never a game we want to lose. There’s a hint of nerves, some excitement and a whole lot of what could be wrongfully seen as aggression, but is actually about 90% competitiveness. For me, it’s more like 5% nerves, 5% excitement, and then 45% aggression and the same competitiveness. The last time we played Canada I was getting wiped out left and right, I knew it would likely happen again today, but I was ready for it. I give as good as I get so I’m not worried about me. 

Alex, however, is on my mind. Canada are always hard on her, but the last time we played them I was just someone hopelessly in love with her best friend. What I didn’t know was that she felt the same. Until one day she was pounding on my door screaming “Kelley, open the fucking door!”. This went on for a few minutes, I was wallowing in self pity and didn’t feel like talking to anyone. But I knew baby horse wouldn’t give up, so I opened the door and just shuffled back to my bed. When Alex started pacing I knew something was up. I just watched her, waiting for her to say whatever it is she wanted to say. Until finally she came out with “I heard Tobs tell Chris that you love me, and at first I didn’t know if it was just a guess but then Chris confirmed it”, at this point my jaw is hanging open, I can’t even find the words to try and stop this happening. But then Alex was still talking, “and then I ran here cause I needed to hear it from you. But also before you try and deny it or explain or panic, you should know that I love you too.” And with that I bolted out of bed and kissed her, we’ve been together ever since. 

It took Alex coming over, putting a hand on my shoulder and clearing her throat to bring me back to the present. To the final minutes before we lined up in the tunnel to go face Canada. “You ready, Kel?” 

“Yeah, Al. Let’s go crush those Canadian losers!” 

We weren’t fully out to the team yet, wanting to get through this tournament first. So Alex settled for squeezing my shoulder and giving me a soft look, one I returned, before she went to line up with the rest of our team. I checked my cleats one last time before joining them, slotting in behind Becky, who just gave me her signature game face and a simple “you ready for this, O’Hara?” I just grinned in response, she knew how much I loved these match ups against our biggest rival. 

We were 40 minutes in and still tied at 0-0 when we got a golden opportunity. A corner from the left, Pinoe went over to take it and we set up just like we’ve practiced in training. The ball was slotted up beautifully for a far post header, I just missed it and watched it go back towards Alex. She jumped, but so did her defender, the clash of heads was probably heard by Alyssa down the other end of the field. But play didn’t stop and I knew I had to chase the ball and get back to defend rather than check my girlfriend. So that’s what I did. And when I finally caught up to Sinclair, I went for it. I didn’t take even a second to calculate if I could make the tackle or if I’d foul, all I was thinking was that this ball needed playing out so I could check on Alex. I got the ball, but I wiped out Sinc too, pushing her off of me quickly and then sprinting back to Alex. Tobin was already with her but she moved aside so I could talk to her. Tobin was one of the few people that knew about our relationship and she quickly waved the medics on. 

When we got Alex rolled over, we could see how much blood had started streaming from her hairline. I was furious, jumping up to go scream at the ref before Carli caught me. She didn’t know about me and Alex being together, but everyone knew how close we were. And Carli could clearly tell I would’ve said something that more than likely would have gotten me carded. 

Alex was taken off and we played out the final minutes of the first half. As soon as the whistle blew I shot off to the locker room for an update. She was fine. They’d stopped the bleeding and Alex was fine to play the second half. The relief I felt was palpable, but I could only acknowledge it with a slight squeeze of her hand before we were directed back outside for the second half. 

The air had changed as soon as the whistle blew, we were all even more determined to win. As payback for the fresh scar our captain would have in a couple weeks when her head was fully healed. 

I was so focused on getting a cross in around the 60th minute, I didn’t even see the defender coming at me. I felt like I got hit by a truck, my legs came out from under me and I flipped straight over. The pain in my leg forced me to breathe deep for a minute but I walked it off, with a glare as the nearest Canadian and a subtle thumbs up for Alex. 

Around the 80th minute I got taken out again. Only this time I wasn’t so quick to get up. I’d landed bad on my hand and heard the snap in my fingers. I was curled with my hand to my chest, face screwed up in pain when I heard the whistle, followed by feeling hands on my back. Alex. I’d know those hands anywhere. “Lex.” Even I could heard the strain in my voice, then medics were being called for and I had to try explain what hurt. My hand was rapidly swelling and I was taken off, Sonnett being put on in my place. 

When the team came in after the final whistle I saw Alex first, she was pushing and shoving everyone to get to me. But Tobin was the one to tell me the score “1-0, baby horse here scored off the free kick you won”.

“No one hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it”. 

Alex was quiet when she said it, but not quiet enough. Carli’s eyebrows shot up practically to her hairline and Ash screamed. Thanks to Ash there was no chance of keeping things quiet anymore, and technically the tournament was over. So I stood up, wrapped up broken hand still cradled close, put my good arm around Alex’s waist and proudly said “yeah, hurt my girlfriend and I’ll kill you”. 

The screams let out by our teammates rivalled their screams when we got our medals. But all I could think was how proud I was of my girlfriend and her magical right foot.


End file.
